


to chase or to run

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dark fic, Deaths, F/M, Gore, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Smut, Traps, injuries, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: chasing after your boyfriend is no longer an option for you so you decided to just run away. run away from your problems and what’s a more better idea than going on a camping trip with your friend?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	to chase or to run

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: dark fic!, noncon, dubcon, smut, horror, loss of virginity, angst-ish, cannibalism, i call the wrong turn people creatures, manipulation, blood, gore, deathS, running and chasing, brainwashing?, traps, injuries not proofread. (Let me know if i missed something)

“You got to get over that nerd, sweetie. He’s obviously stupid if he just lets you go like that. I mean, you can obviously do better… Like waaaay better!” Karen tries to make you feel better with compliments and jabs at your now ex-boyfriend, Chad.

Chad’s your first boyfriend and you believed that he would be the last but apparently not because not just a few weeks ago, he decided to break up with you because he thought you’re spending way too much time with Karen who’s obviously a bad influence on you. You confronted Chad about him telling you who you can or can’t be friends with but at the same time, he wasn’t wrong about Karen being a bad influence. But Karen has always been like the way she is. Spontaneous and adventurous. A total contrast with your personality but that’s what made the both of you best friends! She keeps you on edge and you keep her at bay. But Chad didn't understand the connection so he left. Just like that.

“You’re just saying that so I would agree on going to your stupid trip…” you grumble under your breath.

“Hey! That is so not true!” Karen wiggled her long fingers at you, her pink nail polish shining and winking at you. 

“I’m being a good friend here. I’m helping you get over that loser!” She cheers, stopping her car at your garage before turning to look at you with a hopeful smile.

“By running?” You question, breathing out a sigh before shaking your head.

“Listen, sweetie. I care about you a lot and I love you because you’re like my little sister and I am so tired of watching you chase after that loser who doesn’t even deserve you! Running away for a little bit isn’t the worst thing ever. Allow yourself to relax, sweetie! I mean we’re going camping! We’ll be surrounded by nature and all, it’ll be fun!” She bit her bottom lip excitedly before reaching her hands and grabbing your shoulders.

“I’ll take care of you, I promise! We’ll have so much fun!” She cheered but frowned slightly when you let out a huff.

“You’ll be with your boyfriend the whole time, Karen.” You whisper and this time, she’s the one letting out a huff.

“To hell with him. He’s going to bring some of his friends so he’ll probably be busy comparing dick sizes with them or whatever.” Karen jokes, laughing with you when she sees you chuckling at her joke.

“Seriously, sweetie. You gotta forget about this Chad loser. Why did you even date a guy named ‘Chad’?” Karen frowns at the mention of his name like it’s the worst thing ever.

“No offense, Karen… But your name is Karen…” You mumble, earning a gentle shove from her.

“HEY!” She laughed before giving you a hug and opening your door for you. 

“Okay, out you go!” She laughed as you got out before calling your name.

“You’re coming with me, okay?” She pleads one more time and you start to think about everything she said. 

Maybe it’s time to stop chasing and start running instead?

There’s nothing bad about having fun. If anything, now is the best time to do just that. To forget about your problems. To run away from your problems…

You look back at Karen before nodding with a smile.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” 

Karen cheers before pointing a finger at you. “That’s my girl!” She waves one last time, flipping her healthy blonde hair before driving off.

* * *

The camp was already set and everything has been going well until your phone started ringing. You ignored it the first few times but when it didn’t stop, you decided to answer it and surprise, surprise…. It’s Chad.

“Why are you calling me? I thought we’re done?” You hiss through the phone, eyes scanning the group and looking for your best friend.

“I want to talk, please. Can we just talk?” Chad’s pleading voice speaks through the speakers and you let out a sigh, wanting to give him a chance but you can already hear Karen’s disappointed tone at the thought.

“I can’t talk. I’m camping.” You finished by hanging up before starting to look for your best friend who’s not by the fire where everyone else is.

You spotted her car shaking so there’s probably someone there so you started walking towards it.

You knock on the window before leaning closer on the tinted windows so you could see through. You let out a quiet squeak before jumping away at the sight of Karen being pounded by her boyfriend’s cock.

You were already walking away when you heard her car doors being slammed shut. “Not cool, bitch…” You heard her boyfriend mumble before taking out a cigarette and walking further into the woods. Karen was grumbling when she started walking towards you with a frown.

“Why are you being such a perv?” She shouts, earning a few looks from her friends by the fire.

“I-I didn’t know. I’m really sorry—” You mumbled a few apologies but she wasn’t having any. She’s fuming.

“What was so important that you had to play peeping Tom?” She places a hand on her hips before raising an eyebrow at you.

“C-Chad keeps calling me…” You whisper, handing Karen your phone which showed how Chad has left you at least 30 messages and 25 missed calls.

“He said he wanted to talk to m—” You got cut off my Karen slamming your phone on the ground, breaking it into pieces.

“Of course, it’s about that loser. Just because you’re not getting any from your loser boyfriend, doesn’t mean you have to ruin mine! Keep your non-existent sex life to yourself!” Karen shouts before her friends started shouting a bunch of comments, some ‘Oh-ing’ and some yelling ‘Ouch’. 

Your heart shatters at her words, already regretting this trip because now you have to spend a night with a bunch of people who hate you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t—” Karen’s hand started to pull on yours but you pull yours away before mumbling another apology.

“I-I’m just going to stay in my tent… Sorry, Karen.” You whisper before walking towards your tent, ignoring every word from her friends who were too loud that you didn’t hear Karen’s calls for you. 

As you enter your tent, you let out a sigh when you remember how your phone is now smashed into pieces so you didn’t have much to do but sleep. At least when you wake up, you’ll be going home.

Unbeknownst to your sleeping self, when Karen tried to run after you, her boyfriend came running back to her. She was about to tell him how you didn’t mean any harm when her boyfriend started spitting out blood. Lots of it. Karen screamed when her boyfriend fell on the dirt, his back covered with arrows while his blood continued to drain out of his body.

Her friends saw the commotion, already running to their cars but failing to start them as the wheels were tampered with and covered with barbed wires.

The rest of them didn’t even bother to call you when they started running for their lives. Some did care about Karen’s broken form and took her with the group while you remained sleeping in your tent while the rest of them were being chased by the culprit who killed Karen’s boyfriend.

Karen, who was out of it and too shocked by the sight of his dead boyfriend, only remembered about you when their group was taking a breather after running for so long.

“Oh my god, Y/N! We left her alone at camp!” She started panicking, only to be stopped by Matt, one of her boyfriend’s friends. “I thought you hated the bitch? She’s probably dead already! Whoever killed Josh probably killed her too!” Matt concluded so easily, not even bothered by the idea of people dying.

“You are such a prick!” Karen shouted, only to be slapped by Matt’s girlfriend. “Don’t call my boyfriend a prick!” Her voice was high. So high that it’s probably the cause of the culprit discovering their whereabouts. Just as Matt’s girlfriend was about to scream at Karen some more, Kevin, one of the guys in the group screamed as his foot got trapped in a bear trap.

“Jesus!” Matt runs towards Kevin before kneeling and trying to help his friend out of the trap. He wasn’t successful because when a form starts to skip over to them, he staggers backward, him and everyone else frowning at the stranger with a deformed face kneeling next to an injured Kevin.

“What?! What the fuck are you?!” Kevin started trying to pry his foot off the trap as the stranger started walking towards her. The air got quiet when the stranger laughed at Kevin’s struggle. Everyone was quiet except for the stranger and Kevin. Kevin got too frustrated and the stranger laughing at him only fueled his anger.

“What the fuck are you laughing at, you fucking ugly piece of shit?! Get the fuck away—” Kevin wasn’t able to finish his words because the stranger quickly raised a machete above his head before slamming it down on top of Kevin’s head. His body quickly went limp.

Matt cursed at his girlfriend shouting before ordering everyone to run. The group turned around, ready to run when another stranger, the same as the one behind them, faced deformed and clothes dirty and bloody with a bow on their hands stopped them. 

Karen put two and two and decided to speak up. “Y-you… You’re the one who killed Josh!” Karen accused. The second stranger tilted his head before pulling something out of his bag which caused Karen to puke on the ground while Matt’s girlfriend started crying in his arms. 

The second stranger pulled Josh’s head out of the bag before wiggling the head in front of the group. Matt, having had enough of the strangers, decided to attack the one holding Josh’s head, grabbing one arrow behind the stranger and plunging it on his chest. When the stranger kept laughing, Matt took more arrows and plunged a few more on the second stranger. He didn’t stop until the stranger was dead. 

He moved back before looking back at the other stranger who was shaking in anger. Matt saw the vengeance in the stranger’s eyes and that’s when he decided to tell everyone to run. Too afraid and panicked, everyone decided to run different ways, leaving Karen with Matt and his girlfriend.

Back at camp, you’re still sleeping in your sleeping bag when the sound of a phone ringing wakes you up. You got out of your tent, stretching slightly and frowning at the quiet camp. They probably left to go to a lake or something. You scoffed at the thought of them leaving you alone. 

The sound of a phone ringing gets your attention again and you see Karen’s phone on the dirt ringing just a few steps away from the fire. You saw Chad’s name on the screen and you decided to pick it up and answer the call.

“Chad?” 

“Babe?” Chad’s voice makes you feel a little bit better and less alone at the empty camp and you decided to listen to whatever it is he has to say.

“Just talk, Chad. I’m listening now. And stop calling Karen. She’s already mad at me for talking so much about you.” 

You heard Chad’s silent laugh through the phone.

“Oh, so you think this is funny?” You scoff at the phone.

“No, no! I’m just glad that you’re still talking about me with your friend… Makes me think that I still have a chance to make things right…” Chad explains. Your head snaps to the side when you hear a branch snap but you ignored it. It’s probably one of Karen’s friends.

“Say whatever it is you want to say, Chad.” You mumbled.

“I know I wasn’t making any sense and was being an asshole. It wasn’t right for me to tell you who you can be friends with or can’t be friends with. That’s a total jerk move.” Chad’s soft voice makes your heart flutter.

“It’s not just that, Chad… You fucking cheated on me just because I didn’t listen to you when you told me to stay away from Karen. You don’t even fuck me… I-Is that it? You don’t want to do it with me so you find some ridiculous way to start a fight just so you can justify yourself fucking someone else?” You started crying, not aware of the sneaking figure coming towards you.

“No! No, that’s not it! I fucking swear! I made a mistake, okay? Why can’t you just forgive me?” Chad lets out a frustrated sigh.

“How can I? It’s hard to trust someone who’s been fucking lying to you the whole time. You know what? Karen’s right. I need to stop chasing after you and your attention. I’d run away from you if I have to. Just… Please stay away from me.” You sob a few more times, ignoring his pleas and ending the call. You looked up, just in time to see an axe coming down towards you. You immediately leaned on your side, just in time to avoid the axe. You look at the axe of the floor before looking back up to an unfamiliar face. The face seemed a bit deformed and when he smiled at you, the sight of his teeth made you shiver and when you saw him raising the axe again, you scrambled and forced yourself to stand up, immediately running away from the stranger but tripping over y. You looked back, seeing a headless body. Karen’s boyfriend… You screamed when the stranger started sprinting towards you and you struggled to stand back up but you were able to do just that and you immediately ran away, desperate to find the others. Were they even safe? Why was Karen’s phone on the floor? Bad thoughts kept running in your head as you tried to outrun the stranger. You can feel him getting closer and finally…

You let out a scream that was quickly muffled by a huge hand as your body stumbles towards the floor. A body covers yours and you hear a shushing sound beside your ear and a deep voice cooing by your ear. “Shh… I’m not going to hurt you. Just please be quiet so he won’t find us.” You open your eyes, seeing crystal blue ones looking back at you. He’s not one of Karen’s friends, you’re sure about that. 

You nod against his hand and he slowly pries them off your mouth, smiling when you remain quiet.

After hiding behind a bush for a few minutes, he finally turns to you. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” His voice held anger and concern at the same time but you only focused on one word.

“They?! There’s more of them?!” You shouted, only to be met with his hand back on your mouth. He held a finger to his lips, frowning at you and your eyes widened in fear at the thought of ‘them’ finding you.

He pulls his hand away from your mouth and you quietly apologize. 

“I’m sorry… Who are you?” You shyly ask. You almost regretted asking when you saw his jaw clenching but he sported a smile that really didn’t make you feel any better. 

“I’m Steve. I uhh… I was driving on my way to a job interview but I had to take a detour because there was an accident on the highway and the roads were blocked…” He explained, eyes concentrated on you. Too concentrated on you as if he wants to know if you’re taking his every word to heart.

“Oh… I’m Y/N. We were out here to go camping…” You inform him, eyebrows furrowing when he only nodded. His lack of concern over your friends didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“W-what job were you applying for?” You can see that your question caught him a little bit off guard but you blamed it on the nerves of being literally chased by a killer. Or based on Steve’s words, killers.

“Caretaker.” He smiled before letting out a hiss. His hand cupping his right side.

“A-are you okay?” Your voice trembled in fear for Steve and you didn’t notice how his eyes brightened at your worry.

“It’s nothing. One of them managed to slice a knife through me but it’s nothing bad…” He pushes your prodding hands away before groaning. “Really, it’s fine. It hurts more when you touch it.” 

At that, you immediately retract your hands, feeling guilty for being too nosy. It’s probably the reason why Karen got too mad at you earlier… Karen… The thought of your friend being in the same place as you scared you more than being scared for your own safety.

* * *

Steve didn’t like how you’re so doubtful towards him. He saw how your ‘friends’ were treating you and he damn well heard how your ex-boyfriend treated you. He usually enjoys seeing helpless little girls like you run for their lives but with you… It’s different. The way you’re friends with a group of people who are clearly not good for you and the way you’re worrying over them as if they didn’t just up and left you at the first sign of danger… 

He wanted to protect you. He needed to protect you. 

And you’re just so fucking beautiful that he can’t just let his ‘friends’ eat you. Nobody is going to touch you. He needs to teach three fingers a little lesson later.

You’re his the very first time he saw you and he won’t let anyone hurt you. Not anymore.

So when he sees you almost breaking down beside him, silently chanting your best friend’s name made his heart grow more for you. Even in the situation you’re currently in… Even though you literally almost got chopped in half (the thought still makes his blood boil), you still managed to worry about your undeserving friends.

He took the opportunity to hug your frightened form and he all but grinned when you curled against his body, pulling yourself closer to his chest and sobbing quietly while he caresses your head. He didn’t even bother hiding the fact that he faked having an injury just so you would stop doubting him and continued to enjoy your warmth against his body. 

He whispered promises about him protecting you and not letting anything happen to you and he found his heart swelling with pride at how easily you trusted him when you nodded against his chest. It’s not like you had any other choice. 

He’s the only one who can protect you. To hell with your fucking friends. They don’t deserve to live.

You, however. You fucking deserve everything and he’ll make sure you get just what you deserve.

* * *

You’ve been walking for hours and thankfully, ‘they’ haven’t seen you yet. You and Steve managed to walk along the woods safely. Almost too safely but you’re not complaining. The only thing that’s bothering you is Karen. Is she safe like you are? Did she and the others manage to escape?

Unbeknownst to you, Karen’s group of friends started to lessen in numbers the longer they tried to run and tried to live. What was a group of ten turned into a group of five, and then three. Karen, Matt, and his girlfriend. Everyone else became dinner and leftovers for the next few days.

Steve can sense your messy thoughts with how you’re so quiet. He’s been with you for a few hours yet it feels like he’s known you for years now. It feels like he’s known you all his life. Maybe you were together in your past lives? He smiled at that thought. He smiled at the thought of you being his soulmate. He smiled at the thought of always ending up with you because he’ll probably do just that. If he somehow loses you, he’ll find a way to get you back. Now that you’re with him, he won’t stop until you’re fully his. He won’t stop until your life is dedicated to him just like his is yours.

Steve was too busy staring at you. Too busy watching you move with grace so he almost didn’t notice when your eyes brightened at the sight of your friends. Two girls and one man.

Steve flinched at how one of his ‘friends’ disposed of the other girl right in front of you and your other two friends. Steve had to play his role though.

He immediately covers your mouth, so sure that you would’ve let out a loud cry at the sight of blood being shed. His sweet and innocent pure angel. How you managed to be friends with the bunch of them will remain a mystery.

He lets you remove his hands from your mouth, enjoying the way your soft hands held his big ones before staring at your tearful gaze.

“W-we have to help them!” You shouted quietly, watching Matt fighting off one of the killers while Karen hides behind a tree, crying nonstop.

“T-there’s Karen!” You point at her and Steve raises an eyebrow, brain thinking of a quick plan. He can probably use this moment to show you how strong he is. To show you how he’ll be able to protect you.

He’ll ‘help’ your stupid friends and show you just how much of a hero he can be.

But his plan didn’t work.

While you’re hiding behind a tree, a few feet away from the scene he’s currently in, he tries to pretend to be fighting with one of his people when Matt is easily injured by one of those creatures. Steve was ready to ‘help and console’ Karen when the creature offered a whining Matt to him as if Steve is his boss.

Karen held a confused look, looking at you before looking back at Steve. Her face became pale when the creature offered Steve the axe as if he’s telling Steve to finish the job. Steve’s jaw clenches in irritation. He would usually praise this creature for allowing him to satisfy his thirst for torturing rotten people but now is clearly not the time and he cursed him for not being able to read the situation well.

Steve lets out a sigh before taking the axe and hitting the creature instead of Matt. Steve only hoped that Karen would blame her shocked brain for thinking too much about the whole scenario that just occurred.

He almost sighed in relief when he sees you and your friend running to each other and embracing each other like it’s the end of the world.

He looked down at the boy who’s passed out before looking back at you with a smile. You’re crying but this time, your tears are of joy, and Steve couldn’t help but imagine how you’ll be crying with tears of pleasure once he gets his hands on you again.

Steve’s smile falls when he sees your smile faltering as Karen whispers something into your ears. He would’ve ignored it and let it be but then your friend started running, pulling you along. Away from him. She’s stealing you away from him.

Steve lets out a groan before tightening his grip on the axe.

“Make one more move and your friend will lose his fucking head!” His voice fills the woods, deep and intimidating words echoing around the quiet place which makes both of you stop in your tracks. Mostly you because Karen didn’t give a damn about Matt anymore. Yours and her safety are more important now than ever.

Steve almost felt nervous about how your friend wasn’t stopping but he was once more surprised by your heart when you stopped for your friend’s friend. This only shows him more how this group of assholes doesn’t deserve you.

“Let’s go!” He hears your friend hiss but you didn’t move a muscle and Steve finds himself smirking at that. What an obedient little thing…

“P-please don’t hurt him…” Your quiet voice makes Steve drop his axe before smiling at you.

“Anything for you, darling,” He started to walk towards you but your friend had different plans. Your friend started dragging you as best as she could and you find yourself being forced to follow her. Karen suddenly falls to the ground, bringing you with her and your eyes widened in shock as you find her foot stuck in some type of trap.

Steve walks over to the both of you, sighing at how you’re trying to help your stupid friend, not caring at how the sharp corners are tearing up your skin. Steve hisses before grabbing your wrists and surveying your bloody hands. He shakes his head before wrapping your hands with a loose cloth from his pocket. Karen continues to stare at him with frightened eyes, her eyes fluttering as if she’s about to pass out.

Steve stands back up before walking towards Matt’s unconscious body, picking the axe back up before looking back at Karen. “I offer one simple rule that you failed to follow so…” He slams the axe down Matt’s neck, his eyes never opening again as his head rolls away from his body.

Your ears started to ring, failing to hear anything but the high pitched ringing, you turn back to Karen just in time to see her pass out after seeing Matt’s dead body and your brain is not properly working anymore and your only thought right now is to save your friend. Disregarding Steve’s makeshift bandage, you started prying the trap away from Karen’s foot, ignoring the stinging pain from the sharp corners of the trap and focusing on releasing your friend.

“Angel, you gotta stop that… Stop!” Steve’s words remained unnoticed by you as he watched you continue to helplessly save your friend. His heart starts to beat faster at the sight of your bloody hands.

“You’re hurting yourself! STOP!” Again, you can’t hear him.

Steve cursed, running towards you and prying you away from your friend, shushing you as you cried and cleaning your hands as gently as possible.

“Please, please save her! She’s the only one I have! Please!” The sight of you begging should probably enlightened Steve but he didn’t like your words. He didn’t like how you think this stupid friend of yours is the only one you have. You have him. You have all of him. Every part of him yet you still cry for your stupid friend.

Steve sighed, deciding to entertain you. He picks you up, forcing you to cling onto his body while he reaches for your friend’s hand, dragging her body along as he walks.

“N-no! Don’t do that!” You whined, trying to get off of him but he pulled you closer with his free hand. The sight of Karen being dragged like a sack of potatoes without care and her blonde hair getting dirtied by the dirt when she used to take good care of it made your heart wrench at the realization of things not being the same as it was before. For all you know, you’re not getting out of here alive.

“It’s either this or I kill her right now, angel. What’s it going to be?” He asks, smiling when he hears no response from you.

You watched Karen’s unconscious body being carelessly dragged while her foot is still trapped inside that awful trap contraption. It looked like her feet would fall off any moment now which made your heart wrench in fear. Fear for your best friend. The way he handled her is the complete opposite he’s handling you and you didn’t know how to feel about that.

He hums a song as he carries you and drags your friend along the woods towards the unknown and he starts to sport a grin when he feels your body falling limp against his. Your body is getting too tired from all the events that have been happening and you’re probably too shocked and overwhelmed with everything but Steve will be there for you. He always will be from now on. This will be the first of many that you’ll be falling asleep on him.

* * *

You don’t know how long you’ve been sleeping but you’re awoken by the sound of Karen’s whimpering. You heard her call your name and you forced yourself to wake up, a sense of panic overwhelming you when you’re not able to move your hands, foot, or any part of your body. You’re only able to tilt your head to the side to see Karen looking at you in the same position as you are. Laid on a long table with your bodies tied onto it.

You squirm against your ties, whimpering and crying for Karen whose eyes widened when Steve makes his presence known.

“Ah, look at what you did. You woke her up!” Steve’s face sported a frown as he marched over to Karen, skillfully wrapping her mouth so she couldn’t make any more noise other than quiet whimpers.

“Please don’t hurt us,” you plead quietly, eyes widening in terror when Steve makes his way towards you. You started hyperventilating while Karen started squirming harder against her binds, eager to get away to save you.

“Oh, angel… I’m not going to hurt you,” Steve pouted, smiling as he runs his finger gently on the side of your face, frowning when he sees you flinching from his touch.

His hand then goes lower, smoothing over your chin then towards your neck. Your body stiffens when he wraps his hand around your neck but he only chuckles before continuing to move his hand down until it’s at the top of your breasts.

Your whimpers filled the room while Karen continued to trash around, shouting profanities against her gag as Steve continued to fondle with your breasts.

“Why are you crying, little angel?” Steve questions, his voice mocking you.

“What are you shouting at, bitch?!” Steve retracts his hand before walking back to Karen, reaching for something from his pocket. A knife.

Karen’s eyes widened in fear as Steve started to trace the pointy end against her cheek, her body shaking in fear.

“You want to be a hero? How can you be the hero when I’m the one saving her? How can you be a hero when you’re so fucking stupid and weak? You can’t help her! You can’t even help yourself!” Karen cried loudly when Steve pierced the knife against Karen’s cheek, producing blood from the deep cut. 

“No! No! Steve! Please don’t hurt her! Please! Don’t do this!” You desperately beg, not caring about the snot on your nose or how you’re choking on your own tears but Steve did. Steve cared and he hated seeing you suffer. 

Steve let out a sigh before dropping the knife beside Karen’s head and walking back towards you, wiping your tears and snot away from your face before leaning in and shushing you comfortingly.

“Don’t cry, little angel. Don’t cry. I won’t hurt her if you let me take care of you,” Steve smiled at you and tilted his head as he waited for your answer.

You hesitantly nodded before it turned into an eager one. “Okay, Steve. Okay. Take care of me but you have to promise that you won’t hurt her.” You look back at Karen who was shaking her head at you, her eyes giving you a pleading look.

Steve’s face hardened at Karen’s muffled curses but ignored her, smiling at you and easily ripping your top off your body. You flinched but that was cut off by Steve’s lips forcing themselves on yours. His hands skillfully worked your pants off, making a quick move as he’s eager to see your body. 

Your breathing started to grow harsher as Steve continued to take your breath away with his lips. Sensing your struggle, Steve pulled away with a hungry look on his face. Karen’s whining is long forgotten and his only focus is on you and your body.

He walks towards the end of the table you’re on, walking towards your feet and easily manipulating the binds so your legs are spread apart, your cunt for him to see and to devour.

He can feel your fear and he hates yet loves it at the same time. He enjoys tormenting and torturing people but he hates seeing fear in your eyes. Fear of him. He only wants you to feel love for him. Feel excitement and lust for him. He wants your heart to beat a mile because he’s making you feel good. Because he makes you feel safe and loved... Not in trouble or in danger.

Steve takes your whole body in, admiring every part of you. To him, there’s nothing else in the room but you. He doesn’t see anyone but you. 

So he doesn’t see Karen who was able to get the knife he left beside her head and hiding it under her arm.

Steve licks his lips before finally putting his hands on your body. He didn’t miss any part of you. 

He snaps his head towards Karen, smirking at her. “This is happening and you’re free to watch… or not. Anyway, I will take care of her,” Steve looks back at you, placing a quick kiss on your lips before going down on your cunt, his fingers prodding your folds open to see you more clearly.

Your face warms up at the sound of him sniffing you down there. You can’t push him away because you’re tied down and you can’t wiggle around because you’re afraid that he’ll get mad and take it out on you or worse, he might take it out on Karen.

“So pretty. So… wet,” Your eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as you felt a wet and warm muscle lapping your nub. You remained quiet as he continued to force pleasure out of you.

“St-Steve…” You whine, pulling out a moan from him who mistook your whine as a sound of pleasure rather than a plea for him to stop. Either way, he continued.

“You’re leaking for me, little angel. Your body loves me. Your body belongs to me and soon, you, your mind, and your soul will be mine as well.

He inserts a finger and then another, stretching your tight and untouched walls and making you uncomfortable with the feeling of his thick fingers inside of you.

“So fucking tight… Can’t wait to feel your walls sucking my cock in…” he groans, plunging his fingers a few more times before pulling them out.

“I won’t make you cum with my fingers but I’ll make sure you cum on my cock.” 

He pulls back, already unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, ready to take you. He was about to crawl on top of you when he let out a loud shout out of nowhere. 

Steve falls on his knees, groaning in pain and you see Karen behind him, holding his knife up as he stabbed Steve’s back one more time. Karen quickly made her way towards you, cutting your binds up with the knife and taking a piece of cloth somewhere, and offering it to you so you can cover yourself up with something.

She helped you off the table before guiding you out as best as she could with her injured foot. You help her with her injured foot as she tries to console you from what Steve just did. The both of you didn’t bother to look back because the only thing you’re focused on is leaving.

Karen hands you a car key, smiling at you when she points towards a BMW just outside the creepy cabin you were just in. 

The both of you limped toward the car. You helped Karen in before you walked towards the driver’s side. Karen won’t be able to drive with her injured foot so it’s up to you now. With a determined sigh, you turn the key, sighing in relief when the car starts, and without looking back at the cabin, you drive away.

You looked back to where Karen was laying down, fighting her sleepiness and you smiled at her peaceful look.

You’re finally going home.

* * *

Driving with a sleeping Karen behind the car was a scary thing because as much as you tried not to, you kept thinking that Steve would pop out of nowhere, maybe even one of those creatures but alas, nothing happened and after a few hours of driving through the dirt path, you finally reached the highway.

Letting out an excited laugh, you turned around to tap on Karen’s sleeping form, waking her up and letting her know that you’ll be finally going home.

“We’re going home!” You cheer, seeing her rubbing her eyes and staring out the window with a small smile.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I forced you on this camping trip and then I had the audacity to be a bitch and…” 

Watching Karen through the rearview mirror made your heart wrench and the memories came crashing back to you but the funny thing is… You’ve been through so much in a span of a few hours that you no longer feel anything about Chad. You almost got chopped in half. You saw some of the people you know get murdered in front of you. You saw your best friend fighting for your lives and you… You were touched in places you never expected a stranger to touch and it just made you stop thinking about Chad. Somehow, what he did was the least vile thing that happened to you. You stopped chasing Chad by running away. 

The trip… This trip literally made you run because more than a few times, you found yourself running for your life. 

At the thought of how the universe fucked with you like a sick joke made you laugh. You turn around to look at Karen with a smile. 

“Honestly, I don’t even care about that anymore. I’m just glad that we’re safe.” You smile at her, reaching a hand on her knees and rubbing it comfortingly.

Karen let out a chuckle before nodding at you. “God, I’m never going on a fucking trip ever aga—” Karen’s words got cut off by a hard impact of another car hitting the side of your car. You weren’t able to see the car you’re in spinning and rolling around as you’re immediately knocked unconscious by the blow of your head hitting the dashboard.

* * *

Groaning in pain as you opened your eyes, the first thing you say is Karen’s lifeless body lying upside down and you just realized that the car you’re currently in has flipped and now you’re in an awkward position, your chin tucked on your neck while your legs are trapped on the passenger’s seat.

“Ka-Karen!” You tried to reach for her, ignoring the pain in your body as you gasped for her cold hand. “No, no, no, no!” To make things worse, you started panicking and your already breathless body started losing air as you continued to panic.

The air in your body gets sucked out of you when your arms are suddenly grabbed by unknown hands and you’re quickly pulled out of the car and dragged away from the burning and smoking car. You couldn’t do anything but scream for Karen as you’re being dragged away.

“Calm down, little angel. I’m here to save you…” Steve’s deep and calm voice made your heart stop but you didn’t stop calling for Karen, pleading with Steve to go back for her but you’re words stopped when the car a few feet away from you exploded into small pieces.

You’re broken.

You weren’t stopping and Steve has become really worried.

Your sobs were endless and Steve could see how you’re losing air but you didn’t seem to care. He just saw sadness and loss in your eyes and his heart wrenched in pain for you. He couldn’t do anything but he decided to hug you, offering you physical comfort instead.

“I’m sorry, little angel… She’s gone but you’re safe. I’m here and I’ll keep you safe.” He continued to hug you, swaying back and forth to comfort you as one would with a baby. He continued to shush you and caress your hair; he’s doing anything to comfort you and he almost cried with happy tears when your arms wrapped around his body as if you’re clawing for every comfort you can get from him and he is more than happy to give you just that.

He’s willing and he will do anything to make you forget.

And then a thought came to his mind.

With all that’s happened, you didn’t realize that you were still covered in a single piece of cloth but Steve noticed. He hated the thought of you running and driving around with nothing but a small cloth, free for anyone to see but he also loves seeing you in your own skin. He’s so glad that nobody else saw you but now that he’s here…

He’s going to kill two birds in one stone. He’s going to make you forget about your dear friend’s death and he’s going to make a point about him owning you. He’s going to make you forget and remember at the same time.

Too focused on crying your heart out, you don’t notice Steve taking the single piece of cloth that’s hiding your body. You don’t notice him taking his pants off. You don’t notice him rubbing his cock on your folds. You only realized all that when the fat tip of his cock started forcing its way inside of you, enveloping you in a flash of searing pain. 

“Steve, no!” You try to push him off but he only responded with a harsh shove, forcing your back on the hard concrete before forcing himself deeper into your tight canal, shushing you with comforting works but those didn’t work.

“It hurts, Steve!” You whine, praying to the gods that the Steve you met from before comes back but that Steve was fake, right? That Steve was faking everything.

“I know, little angel. I know but it’s going to feel better. I’m going to make you forget, okay? Can you do that for me, angel?” He kisses the side of your lips, not minding the lack of your reply because he’s too focused on the pleasure of your tight and untouched walls suffocating his fat and hard cock.

“God, angel! You feel so good!” He yells, humping and rutting into you like a crazed animal. He remembers your pleasure and so he reaches a finger in between your bodies and starts playing with your clit, forcing your core to produce wetness for the both of you and Steve enjoys the squelching sounds of your juices.

“God, you’re so wet for me! Am I making you feel good, angel?” He continues to rut into you, frowning at your lack of response and your tightly shut eyes so he starts rubbing on your clit faster as he presses kisses on your neck, sucking hungrily with the goal of marking you and pulling out moans from you. 

He smiles widely at the sound of your little whimpers turning into quiet moans.

“That good, huh?” He smirks at the feeling of your hips slightly jutting up towards his hips. He watches your slight desperation and he decides to take you out of your misery by grabbing your hips with his big hands and guiding your hips against his every time he would slam his cock into you, making the head of his cock hit the right spots inside of you. Making him slide deeper into you.

Steve pulls his lips away from your neck so he can watch your face contort into pleasure as he feels your walls clenching his cock tighter. He gets a sudden boost of motivation at the sight of your beautiful face covered with pleasure and his thrusts get harder, loving the way you whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He moves a stray hair away from your face with his free hands before continuing to plunge into you while his other finger stimulates your sensitive clit.

“S-Ste-Stevee…” Your eyes closed tightly at the feeling of your abdomen clenching in pleasure, finally releasing at your first orgasm and Steve grins at the sight before slamming his lips on your lips while his cock starts to thrust into you slower this time before his balls tightened in pleasure.

“Ahh, FUCK. You’re perfect for me, angel… You belong to me, okay?” He shivers as his cum fills your sore hole and he didn’t stop thrusting until he’s completely out of breath. Still, he stayed inside of you.

“Tell me you belong to me… Tell me you’re mine just as much as I’m yours….” He whispered against your lips, waiting for your words.

Too dazed and sex drunk, you repeat his words. “I-I’m yours, Steve…” You whisper before the wanting of sleeping overtakes your body. Steve smiles at your sleeping form before carefully pulling out of you.

He looks at your body, dirty yet so beautiful. There’s stray blood on your body from the crash and he doesn’t know if the blood on your thighs was from him being your first or from the crash but he likes to think that it’s a confirmation of him owning your body.

He picks up the small piece of cloth that used to be your makeshift dress and he wipes your body as best as he could. Wiping every dirt and blood carefully until you’re as clean as the cloth can get you.

He lets out a dreamy sigh before picking your limp body up and carrying you towards his car, damaged at the front but still usable. 

He places you on the passenger’s side, securing you with the seatbelt before moving towards the other side and getting in. He starts the car but doesn’t drive away yet because he decides to admire your sleeping figure just sitting beside him like a prize.

He smiles to himself before taking his top of which is big enough to cover your top and act as a blanket for you. He smiles at the idea of you wearing his clothes soon. He leans over your sleeping form, placing a kiss on your cheek before leaning back into his seat and starting the car.

“We’re going home, little angel… We’re finally going home.” He shakes his head giddily before driving off. He drives away from the forest. Away from the creatures because you deserve more than that. You deserve better than that. You deserve the best.

He’ll take you to his home. He’ll take you to your new home.

* * *

You woke up in an unfamiliar place for what seemed to be the hundredth time now and immediately spotted Steve’s presence looming just beside the bed you’re in. A soft bed. You looked around, just realizing how the place is a complete contrast to the ones in the woods. Are you even still in the woods?

Oh, god… Karen.

Steve sensed the panic in your face and he’s quick to lean closer to your face, caressing and shushing you with so much care that you almost felt your head turning in the burst of emotions.

Then you remembered what happened on the road and you’re reminded of it more at the sore feeling in between your legs. 

You forced yourself to sit up, ignoring all the pain from the crash and Steve’s assault as best as you can before yelping in surprise when Steve’s arms found their way under your knees and your back. 

“You’re too weak, little angel. I’ll help you,” his voice whispered softly and with a smile. He started walking towards a door which turned out to be a bathroom. A big one at that and it looks so… expensive. Definitely the opposite of the cabin you were just in when you’re in the woods.

“K-Karen…” You whisper almost inaudible as Steve laid you on the filled tub. The water immediately made your body relax and you see Steve smiling at you, pride present in his eyes.

“Feel good?” He asked, not letting you speak more when you were about to ask for Karen again by dropping a bath bomb in the tub and cheering at the way the water started to turn into a pretty color of pink.

“That looks so pretty, angel! But not prettier than you!” He chuckled before kneeling beside the tub and getting a loofa somewhere beside his knees and started rubbing it on your skin with so much care and gentleness as if he’s scared of accidentally hurting you.

All was going well in Steve’s opinion. You were letting him take care of you. You were letting him clean you and he was loving how you seem to be relaxed under his touch. 

His fingers started to trail from your knees and up to your core and that’s when he felt your weak hands stopping his strong ones. 

And then you whimpered.

You spoke her name again. Your stupid dead friend’s name and Steve tried so hard not to get mad, not at you but how this Karen bitch kept running inside your head. She’s gone and she would never be able to protect you. Not that she could even if she was alive.

Steve lets out an irritated sigh before carrying you out of the tub and placing you gently on the floor on your feet. He wrapped a huge fluffy towel around your body before helping you up the marble counter and sitting you on it as gentle as he could.

He desperately placed both his huge hand on the side of your face, his palms giving your cold cheeks the warmth you didn’t know you needed. His actions are soft and gentle but his eyes were hard and mad, making your heart beat fast in fear. 

“I’m not mad at you,” he simply stated, obviously noticing the fear in your eyes. You hated how he can easily know what you’re feeling or thinking just by looking at your eyes so you made a move to bow your head to avoid his eyes but he didn’t let you. His hands kept your face on him so you’re forced to stare back into his blue eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, angel. I’m not going to hurt you either. Have I ever hurt you? I’ve done nothing but save you and protect you, right?” His thumb started stroking the bottom of your lip while your mind tried to remember everything and he was right. He never hurt you. He’s done nothing but keep you safe. You. Only you. Not your friends… Not Karen’s friends.

You nod at him but you muttered Karen’s name again, making Steve groan in annoyance.

“STOP,” he exclaimed, face softening at the frightened look on your face.

“Stop saying her name, angel. She’s gone. Everyone else is gone but they never cared about you! Not like I care about you, angel. I’m here and no one else will. No one else can protect you like I can, okay? So, please… It hurts me to see you begging for someone else when I’m right in front of you.” He finished with a few drops of tears trailing down his cheeks and you copied his hands on your face, placing both of yours on the side of his before wiping the tears away.

You gulped at the way he leaned into your touch without a doubt before smiling at you. He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on your lips. The kiss was different from before because this one is gentler. It’s like you have every time in the world and he took his time with you, only pulling away when you need to breathe again.

He bought you back into his arms before carrying you outside the bathroom and placing you back on the bed before walking towards a closet and taking a shirt out.

He helps you dry your body before he carefully puts his big shirt on you, being extra gentle so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt you and you found your heart swelling at his actions. No one ever really cared about you like this and it’s starting to make you feel more at ease with Steve and you didn’t like that at all but he’s just so… caring and soft with you.

“This is your new home, little angel. You wouldn’t have to chase anyone or run from anyone. This time, all you need to do is enjoy the present. Enjoy every moment. Enjoy every single moment with me. I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. You don’t have to run away anymore. I’m here. We’re here and that’s all that matters.” He ends his sentence with a kiss on your head before he’s carrying you out of the bedroom and walking towards a dining table filled with food that makes your mouth water in greed.

Steve chuckles before helping you on a chair and sitting himself beside you.

“Dig in, my little angel.”

Right as the food hit your tongue, everything went over your head. Steve was right. Nobody ever did the things he’s done for you and nobody showed you this much affection. Nobody made you feel the way he did and being here with him is probably the best thing that you could ever have. You don’t have anyone to go back to. Fuck Chad. Fuck everyone else.

Karen… 

You’re pretty sure someone found her already. She got out of the car just before it exploded and she’s probably in a hospital now. She’ll be living her best life soon enough just like you will be living your best life with Steve.

You’re finally going to stop running.

* * *

Steve smiles at the newfound determination in your eyes and he can’t help but feel proud of you and himself. 

You finally allowed yourself to be happy and the fact that it’s with him makes him forget about the guilt of feeding you little lies about how your friend is safe while in reality, she’s become one of the meals that the creatures will be having for supper.

Nevermind that.

All that matters is you and how you’re enjoying life with Steve.

You finally stopped running.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s here! not too proud of this one but it’s hereee!


End file.
